The results of numerous studies have shown that exposure to aggressive films increase aggressive behavior on the part of angered adult subjects in situations where subjects are allowed to administer electric shocks to a confederate. Recently it has been argued that this effect is due to the arousal generated by such films rather than because of their specific aggressive content. Although this may be the case when exposure to brief, highly exciting film clips is considered, it is suggested that viewing longer aggressive films (similar to regular television programs) may have similar effects but for different reasons. Specifically, the proposed research is designed to test the hypothesis that exposure to relatively lengthy aggressive television programs will increase angered viewers' aggressive behavior because of decreased anxiety arousal generated by the prospect of harming another individual. Such a prediction is consistent with data demonstrating that viewers' emotional responsivity to violent scenes habituates over time and that vicarious extinction of fears and behavioral inhibitions results from exposure to models who engage in the anxiety provoking behavior.